The Language of Leaves
by uy
Summary: And he stood, angry with her for not needing him. He was a tale of pathetic mush and he knew it. A story of life and its renewal and a love that's decided to stop fighting everything else. RA. Chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back, new and improved! I believe this story is going to be better than KMS, much better I promise. I regret to say though, that I am deleting KMS. It's just not going the way I've planned and I'm thinking I have to let it go because it's hindering me from writing a better story. I'm really sorry if I left you guys hanging. If this is going to help, Akane is pregnant and Ukyo and Ryoga will eventually get together because I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Since I am an Akane fan and I feel that she is somewhat always oppressed, this is kind of my revenge fic on dear Ranma-kun. Akane will suffer a lot but that's just because I think she's so cool that she deserves to be faultless. So shoot me- oh wait, don't.

Oh, and I actually have an organized, well-thought out plot! Oh, isn't that wonderful?

If you guys have any more questions, I'll gladly answer- just please, don't hunt me down and run me over with an eighteen-wheeler.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_Were there butterflies then?_

_When I stood in front of you_

_And the wind carried our lullabies away--_

_Like the sands on the beach_

_That never tasted rain._

* * *

PROLOGUE

She watched the sun slowly paint the horizon in first a somewhat shy shade of red and then to a faded glowing orange. There were roosters crowing and birds chirping and dogs barking. The tree leaves were a sunshiny golden-green over her head as she passed, misty streaks of sunlight peeking through the softly swaying branches. Somewhere in the distance, someone was playing exercise music. The breeze was still cool and she put down her suitcase to pull the sleeves of her navy blue sweater past her wrists to cover her numbing hands. She paused as a butterfly passed right in front of her, its yellow wings fluttering cheerily. She followed it with her eyes as it landed on a pink flower on a bush just across the street. She inhaled long and deep and looked up to the morning sky, leaving her suitcase to lie on the cold ground.

'Kami-sama has found his toy today,' she thought bitterly. Today had to be one of the saddest days of her life and everything else seemed a deep contrast to her mood. There was no gray anywhere. The streets seemed a white marble color, the trees were green as ever, the flowers were blushing pink, and the damned butterfly just had to be a bright happy yellow.

Resentfully, she picked up her suitcase and resumed walking. Here she was, breaking off a little piece of her heart to feed to the enthusiastic little birds every step she took and the happy little bastards wouldn't even stop singing their happy little song. She was convinced they composed the perky melody just to annoy her.

For the second time since she left the dojo, she paused to look back and sigh. A part of her wanted to run back home and stay there for the rest of her life even if she knew she'd have to live each day feeling sorry for herself- but the other, more sensible part of her told her this was the right thing to do- run away and never look back.

So she turned away and forced herself to look straight ahead even though she couldn't see anything through her tears but indistinguishable blotches of colors.

For the first time in her life, Tendo Akane welcomed defeat.

* * *

"Morning, Kasumi," Ranma sat at the table, stretching his limbs and picking up the chopsticks laid out beside his bowl of rice.

"Good morning, Ranma," Kasumi replied, her voice a strange alto to her usual carefree demeanor.

The slight blotchiness of her face did not escape Ranma even as Kasumi kept a small smile on her lips. "Kasumi?" he asked apprehensively. "What's wrong?" He never was able to stand the sight of a girl crying; it was part of his slightly chauvinistic principles.

"Why nothing! Why would you think that?" she answered, perhaps a bit too quickly, a tad too cheerfully. At that moment, Soun entered from the kitchen, rivers of tears pouring down his pointed face. He was clutching a rather large towel in his hand and was occasionally blowing his nose into it.

"What the hell is happening?" Ranma demanded, his chopsticks dropping back to the table with a hollow thud.

"So she didn't tell you," Nabiki sauntered into the room, her arms crossed over her chest. Of the three Tendos, Nabiki seemed the only one in relatively normal condition. She was stoic as ever, the only sign of amiss the deep frown she was wearing.

A sinking feeling settled in the pit of Ranma's stomach and he faced the brown-haired girl, a firm and suspicious glare pasting itself onto his face. "Where's Akane?" He was surprised at how quiet his voice sounded. She could just be upstairs in bed and sleeping late. She'd seemed a bit upset the day before and maybe she was tired from the graduation ceremony…

"Where's Akane?" he asked again, firmer this time and more impatient.

Nabiki sat beside him, grabbed a carrot stick from a small bowl on the table and bit off a little piece. She turned to Ranma, face still impassive and calm. "Probably already at the train station." She nibbled again on the vegetable.

Ranma cocked his head to the side, frowning at the older girl. He'd never really liked how Nabiki always had a hidden agenda behind everything she said.

And since when did Akane ever go anywhere without him?

"Why? And what time is she coming back?"

"Akane's not coming back, Ranma," Kasumi's voice cut in. He turned to her in surprise. "At least not soon… She's been accepted at a college in Morioka."

Ranma stood up angrily, hitting his fists on the table for leverage. A glass of water tipped over and spilled onto Nabiki.

"What!" he yelled. "College? That wasn't part of the plan!"

"What plan, genius?" Nabiki muttered saucily, already drying her lap off with a hand towel.

Ranma didn't hear her. He was already jumping onto a roof and hurrying his way to the train station with a strange feeling of desperation pounding at his chest.

* * *

"Excuse me, excuse me!" he kept saying, making his way through a bustling crowd, intent only on finding her. He didn't see the annoyed faces of the strangers he'd bumped into, didn't hear the train's wheels screeching to a halt, didn't feel the scratching of the soles of his shoes on the cemented pavement as he struggled desperately to catch a glimpse of her short, dark hair.

He looked around in frantic haste, searching amongst the crowd of bobbing black and brown heads for the one he'd risked his life for so many times before. His mind was reeling fuzzily. Was she really leaving? Why would she? He was _here_ and she belonged with him. _Here. In Nerima. With him._

A part of him was angry at her, feeling somewhat betrayed and forsaken. He thought they had established an unspoken vow never to leave each other and here he was, looking for her in a train station like a lunatic ready to pass out if the train blew another whistle.

Another part of him felt regretful of his own thoughtless conclusions. What right had he to assume she'd be right beside him when he needed her (which was every second of every hour)? Hadn't he himself pushed her away countless times?

He fingered the tiny object in his pocket through the rough cloth of his pants. He paused, his chest heaving not with fatigue but with a feeling of hopelessness. He looked around again, his trained eyes swiftly darting from one corner to another.

And there she was, the last of the passengers to board the train, pulling her baggage up the platform. He almost smiled at the sight of her, knowing that her slight form was no match for the weight she was lugging behind her. Instinct told him to go and help her but he suddenly remembered why he was there.

"Akane! Wait!" he called and she turned to him in surprise.

Recognition dawned in her eyes and she frowned. "Ranma? What are you doing here?"

He jogged towards her and grabbed her shoulder for support. "I think the question is what are _you_ doing here?" he said accusingly, eyebrows narrowed in restrained anger.

She bowed her head, refusing to meet his gaze, and said, "I'm leaving for college."

"Why? That wasn't part of the plan, Akane! No one said anything about college!"

"What plan, Ranma?" Her question was an echo of Nabiki's earlier remark. "Do you mean the engagement? That wasn't in your plans, you keep complaining. Let me tell you something, it wasn't in mine either!" She raised her angry eyes to meet his and she was shaking from fury and frustration. _I didn't plan to fall in love with you._

Her words hurt but he was adamant in his objective of making her stay. "I thought we had an understanding."

She didn't comprehend what he was saying but her anger prevailed. "I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed and turned back into the interior of the train, pushing her luggage inside. The train whistle blew.

The sound was like a wake up call to Ranma, telling him to hurry, hurry before she could make up her mind.

"Why are you leaving, Akane?" he asked again, calmer this time.

She turned to face him and sighed. He could have sworn a look of longing passed her face for a second. She stared down at him, her brown eyes mirroring something strange and unreadable.

There was nothing to lose now. She had given him up. It wouldn't matter if she told him the truth.

"Because I love you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

His eyes widened in shock and confusion. That didn't make any sense. "What?" he said stupidly.

She waited for him to say something else. She anticipated his answer, hoped it would be what she wanted to hear.

But he merely stared at her, eyes wide with question. Things were going on in his mind, voices screaming 'Tell her! Tell her!'

But the world seemed to be listening, waiting for him to show some sort of vulnerability. He felt nothing but the tightening in his chest, heard nothing but the deafening sound of his thrumming heart and those voices in his head, saw nothing but the earthy mist that were her eyes… her eyes… Could he see something there? Hope? Desperation?

The train's whistle blew again, knocking them both out of their trance. The world hustled and bustled again and Akane turned away.

"Akane, wait!" The words flew right out of his mouth before he could stop himself. A large lump formed in his throat.

"Yes?" she looked at him, eyes wide with hope, pleading him to say it. Say it!

"I… I…" He stared intently at her face and his mind drifted a bit. She was so beautiful… "I…"

"Yes?" she prompted him.

"I… d-don't understand why you're leaving. It's a stupid decision," he said finally, hating himself for doing it.

She looked down dejectedly. Slow tears made their way down her chin. The train whistle blew for the last time.

Suddenly, she looked up at him, a determination he didn't understand evident in her blotchy face.

_No regrets._

Slowly, she bent down to kiss him. He held his breath, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, and he was suddenly aware of her warm breath on his lips. And then… and then…

And then he turned away- like he suddenly remembered something- perhaps his anger… or perhaps something else.

She sighed in despondence and smiled sadly. "I understand."

And she made her way into the train. Ranma's eyes were glued to the ground beside him, thoughts swimming in his head. And he stood, angry with her for not needing him, angry with himself for being alone. He was a tale of pathetic mush and he knew it. He couldn't stop her from leaving. If he had kissed her, he knew the consequences; he'd be missing her even more because he'd have known what he had let slip away. In the corner of his eye, he could see the wheels of the train accelerating in speed. He was rooted to the spot and he didn't move away when he felt the rushing wind threaten to burn his face.

For some reason, he felt that he'd lost in the biggest battle of his life.

* * *

A/N: So, ya dig?


	2. Confessions to the Wind

A/N: I hope this story has been interesting enough for you guys… and I hope I'm not wasting your time! I would appreciate it if you let me know what you think… Comments and suggestions are welcome.

Oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed and a shout-out to FrameofMind! I'm a fan of your work! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm looking forward to more from you too!

* * *

_The sun set on me--_

_But you stayed in my shadow_

_And watched me fall to the ground._

_I waited for_

_The silence to break._

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Confessions to the Wind

Through the window of her cubicle, Akane watched the streaks of colors pass by in a haze. She wasn't really thinking anything; the world had stopped when the train began to move and she left him standing there. She didn't know when it would start revolving again. But that was the problem; her world revolved around Ranma- _was_ Ranma- and she had forgotten how to live without him. She knew she was going to have to though; it was all for the best anyway. At least she hoped it was.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" a masculine voice said. She didn't even turn to look at whoever it was.

She shook her head. "No."

The stranger moved about, storing his bags in the overhead compartment and finally settling himself across the beautiful, but subdued, young woman. He had overheard snippets of her conversation with the tall boy a few minutes ago and felt sympathy for her. He wondered what kind of relationship the two of them had shared, and why it didn't work out. They both seemed to care deeply enough for each other.

She wiped a growing tear from the corner of her left eye.

"Uh, miss? Are you all right?" he asked apprehensively, running his fingers through his brown hair.

"I'm fine," she said, the underlying tones in her voice warning him to mind his own business.

"Uh, miss, if you need anything… I mean, I don't know what happened with you and your boyfriend back there but-"

She abruptly turned her head to look at him, her brown eyes staring daggers at him. "It's not polite to listen to other people's conversations, _mister_," she snapped. "And he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh… I'm sorry… But I thought you were…"

"He's my fiancé. _Ex-_fiancé, as a matter of fact," she said, turning back to the window.

The stranger looked at her, one eye narrowed in confusion. "Uh, miss, I don't want to invade on your privacy but-"

"You already have."

"Right… Well, um… I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Please shut up."

"Well, _sor-ry,_" he muttered. He narrowed his eyes at her in irritation, feeling dejected he had to be so damned concerned just because the woman was so pretty.

She sighed and looked back at him. "Look, I'm sorry… I'm still pretty upset… so I'm sorry if I snapped at you."

"It's okay," he said, smiling at her. "I understand. I know you don't know me but… I just thought you might need some help."

She shrugged and said, "I'm Tendo Akane, by the way. And I appreciate your concern. It's not everyday strangers sit beside grouches like me just to comfort them." She grinned at him and he smiled back.

"It was nothing. Honestly, you were just a very pretty grouch, that's all," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Hisamatsu Takumi." He extended his arm to offer his hand for a shake. She took it and nodded politely at him.

"Where are you heading, if I may ask?"

"Morioka. I'm taking Dramatics at Geijutsu Kawa University."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Really? What a coincidence! _I'm _taking Film at Geijutsu Kawa."

Clapping her hands in delight, she replied, "Great! We can register together, ne? Where are you staying?"

"My aunt has an apartment building near the university and she's letting me stay there. What about you?"

"Oh, I'll just be in one of the dormitories, I think."

"Hey, how about you stay in the apartment next to mine? It's vacant. My aunt's friend, who used to manage the building, just got married and moved to Yamagata."

"Well… I don't know… I don't have a job yet and-"

Takumi waved his hands in front of him as a gesture of dismissal. "Oh, don't worry about that! I'm sure my aunt's going to give you a huge discount."

"Are you sure?" she said hesitantly. This guy was far too trusting for his own good. He knew her for barely half an hour and already he was providing her with shelter.

"Yeah, I'll go call my aunt when we get off the train."

She grinned brightly at him and said her thanks. A comfortable silence settled between them. After a while, Takumi extracted a book from one of his bags and Akane stared back out the window.

Thoughts began swimming in her head. She wondered what Ranma was doing at the moment. Was he sorry he didn't stop her from leaving? Was he angry with her?

_Of course he's angry. I left him to face the fiancées on his own._

But wasn't it easier that way?

_How would Ranma react to Kuno once he finds out?_

The thought almost made her chuckle. The annoying bastard would probably be more determined to find his pig-tailed girl now that one of his most prized fixations was gone.

_But Ranma would be happy._

The amusement in her eyes dimmed and she sighed miserably. Her eyes were beginning to sting and the beginnings of tears formed in her lids.

"Sometimes, talking about it makes things easier."

Akane looked up. Takumi had closed his book and placed it on the seat beside him. The gold fringes of a navy blue bookmark were hanging from between the pages. A tear made its way down her cheek and she quickly swiped at it with her hand.

"I never planned to leave Nerima," she said shakily. "I never planned to leave Ranma."

"Then why did you? He didn't-"

"He didn't ask me to stay." It was a statement, a fact, and she spoke it in a voice almost short of a whisper. "All he had to do was ask me to stay and I would have… for him."

Takumi, for once, didn't have anything to say after that, choosing instead to reach over and gently pat the hand fisted on the edge of her sweater.

* * *

The sun had long since set and crickets had started chirping a lovely melody. For hours on end, he had been sitting in the same bench, staring at the same blade of grass. He wasn't really aware of how long he had been there; all he could feel was the painful wrenching of is heart everytime he breathed. She hadn't been gone for a day and already he was losing his mind.

Finally realizing how dark it was, and that the breeze was growing chilly, he raised his head and looked up at the stars. Somehow, he thought they weren't as bright as when he could have asked her to watch them with him. Now he was sorry he never got to watch the sun go down in her eyes- never got to see stars take its place.

Gingerly, he reached inside his pocket and checked if the object he was keeping was still there. It was and he realized he'd acquired a habit of doing that, as if he was afraid she'd be gone too if he lost it. He sighed and angrily retrieved his hand from his pocket. She left him anyway- didn't stay for him.

He wondered vaguely where the fiancées were and why they haven't come looking for him. He figured perhaps they had and just didn't succeed. A part of him was relieved that he'd been left alone because somehow, he felt he had to think things through for once. Plan his next actions. What was he going to do without her? All his plans included her; _she_ was the center of all those plans. Now that she was gone, it seemed like nothing made sense anymore.

Another part of him longed for distractions, anything that formed some sort of semblance to the strange normalcy he was used to even if it involved bear hugs and possible poisoning.

_Stupid kawaii-kune tomboy,_ he thought bitterly. _Leaving me behind to clean up after her- after our mess._

He told himself it was her fault, that she didn't give him a chance, but he knew, somewhere in his head, he knew he had somehow pushed her away too. Maybe he could have been more sensitive. Maybe he could have stopped insulting her all the time just because he too was insecure. Maybe he could have exerted a little more effort to make her smile. Maybe he could have been braver, could have fought for her and told the other girls off. Maybe he could have told her he loved her too.

Maybe he could have asked her to stay.

Perhaps she would have. She did say she loved him and he had just stood there like an idiot, never thinking about what she might mistake his blubbering for. There was something in her eyes that pleaded for him to say the words too and his mind had gone blank, leaving his palms sweaty and cold. It was almost funny, now that her absence made things easier to think through. He had always been known for his strength and skill in martial arts and yet, he couldn't be brave enough to tell a short young girl how he felt about her. Hitting things was so much simpler to do.

Of all the things running through his head, he knew one thing was for certain- he couldn't stay in Nerima. Nerima was an alley of angry cats without her. Nerima was not home without her. He didn't know where he was going, what or whom he was taking with him but he didn't care. He was going to settle things once and for all.

Ranma Saotome hardly made any real decisions in his life and one of them had already gone wrong. He wasn't going to let anyone tell him what to do or how to feel. No, not anymore.

* * *

Soun looked out into the silent koi pond from the dining room. It was a fairly pleasant night with the crisp breeze blowing gently into the open shoji. Kasumi was in the kitchen washing dishes and Nabiki was in her room packing for her trip back to Yamagata. Genma was doing katas in the dojo.

Ranma still hadn't come home since that morning. It was a bit surprising because the boy _never_ missed meals and his absence during lunch and supper said a lot about how he was taking to Akane leaving.

Soun sighed a long, suffering sigh. _Akane leaving. _Such cold, empty words. _Akane leaving. _His baby had left home. He couldn't help but feel a little bit sentimental with the sound of Nabiki's packing mingling with Kasumi's soft humming in the kitchen.

When Nabiki left the next morning, sweet Kasumi would be the only one left to take care of Daddy. He wondered vaguely how things would be when his eldest daughter finally got married, got a life of her own that didn't include worrying so much about her family. In that sense, it was hard to imagine life without the maternal figure of their little home. Who would cook for them? Who would clean the house? Do the laundry? Reprimand Genma when he's stealing food from their plates? Who would smile at all of Daddy's jokes? Who would comfort Daddy when he cried over the pettiest things?

Nabiki, Nabiki wouldn't give him much of a surprise when she moves away to live on her own hours after she graduates. He had always thought the girl was born with one foot out the door, always thinking about what the rest of the world was like outside of the dojo, always knowing exactly what she wanted. But despite Nabiki's in-born thirst for success and independence, he knew she cared for them in her own way. He didn't doubt for one second that when she did move out, she'd be making sure they kept in contact and that they ate at least three square meals a day.

But Akane…He was worried for Akane. She was their baby, the porcelain little China doll he wanted to save for something special. Akane had never been on her own before. Akane had him and her sisters… and Akane had Ranma. She was pretty and petite and idealistic and arrogant and passionate and always so full of life. Akane couldn't cook. What would she do if she became hungry? She couldn't eat fast food all the time; Akane cared about her health. What would Akane do? Akane wasn't born to be alone. Akane didn't like being alone. She preferred hitting things and yelling and giggling. She couldn't do that in college. No, Akane wasn't meant to be away from home. No, Akane wasn't meant to be alone.

But, oh, he knew Akane was strong. She would cry for many nights but she would wake up the following mornings tired but very much determined. She would go hungry for a few days before managing to find someone to cook for her. She would stay up late reading books and doing papers but in the weekends, she would do katas and she would sweat like she always used to. No, Akane wouldn't change. College couldn't change her. _Nothing_ could change Akane.

_Nothing except Ranma._

Nothing could break Akane.

_But Ranma could break her heart._

Soun never really liked Ranma. He wanted the boy to marry Akane, yes, but in the deepest recesses of his mind, the part he tried to deny exists, he knew that Ranma had changed his little girl and he didn't like it. Akane was the one he was prone to babying and all the 'growing up' didn't jive well with her father.

Although she still had that fire that made her Akane, he had noticed several changes in her. She was more… graceful somehow, as if she was conscious of how two pairs of blue eyes were watching her every minute of the day, waiting for her to do something wrong, say something stupid. Her temper still got the best of her at times but Soun noticed the strain that was there when she yelled, when she hit Ranma. During the course of their relationship, Akane had grown, matured. Perhaps it was because this was the first time she'd experienced that kind of heartache- not the kind the child Akane had felt when her Mommy left to 'become an angel and watch over her', but the kind that kept her awake, made her walk downstairs in the middle of the night for a glass of milk.

The kind that left a shadow over her smile.

Today, at the train station, if the emptiness of Akane's room and the silence of the yard was any indication, Ranma _had_ succeeded in breaking the girl's heart. _Again._

Soun sometimes wished he hadn't ever made that stupid deal with Genma. A few times, he had seriously considered breaking the engagement. That idea was weak though. Genma was a good friend he didn't want to lose. And more importantly, he knew what it was in Ranma's eyes when he looked at Akane. Yes, he was more observant than he let on; being a father and losing his wife made him that way.

Ranma was in love with his daughter. _Stupid… but all the same, in love._

Shaking his head, he raised his cooling cup of tea and brought it to his lips.

* * *

A/N: Ok! So the first chapter is up. Am I doing ok? So far so good?

Here are a few facts by the way, that you don't have to read but might, I guess, make the story more interesting. MAY provide clues too.

1. "Takumi" means artisan. I just thought that would be a fitting name for him since he's gonna be a really artistic, creative, weird person. I think I'm gonna try to make him a kind of representation of myself. I don't really know if "Hisamatsu" means anything. I just kind of picked it from a list of Japanese surnames and thought it would sound pretty good with 'Takumi'. Heh. If it does mean something, please let me know.

2. "Geijutsu" means art. My source says 'art' can also be "ato". I don't really understand the differences but I just thought 'geijutsu' would sound nicer with "Kawa" which means 'river'. I chose the word 'river' since I thought it would be a fitting concept to how art works differently for different people and would also symbolize Akane's kind of wild, and sometimes a bit reckless, nature and decision-making since she left Ranma without a real explanation and in the heat of her emotions. This university is totally fictional. I don't know if there's a college somewhere in Japan named "Geijutsu Kawa" but if there is, that's absolutely coincidental and unintentional.

3. I researched a bit and found out that Nerima _may_ actually exist in Tokyo. Yamagata is about two to two and a half hours up north and Morioka is well, up-er, just before Hokkaido. It's about four and a half to five hours from Tokyo. I know, I know, that really isn't much distance to put between Ranma and Akane but I just thought the separation would, more or less, be as effective just because of the reasons behind it and all that had transpired between the two of them.

Well, that's it. If there's something I overlooked or failed to explain, just press that little review button down there and your inquisitions will be answered! Thank you!


	3. Straight On 'Til Morning

A/N: I forgot to announce really important things! I'm so sorry! FrameofMind, no, you weren't hallucinating when you thought you just missed the second half of the prologue! I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. Anyway, I did announce that in my summary but deleted it soon after. Anyway, the second half of the prologue was originally a part of Chapter 1 but I just decided not to make it a separate portion.

Oh, and there's another change. Instead of the college being in Hokkaido, it's in Morioka already. I forgot to mention that too.

To justified-cord, I am so sorry for disappointing you. Maybe someday, I'll finish KMS. But here's a real promise, this story will have an ending. I have it all planned out already. It's not gonna be just rambling.

Thank you so much for reviewing, you guys. You don't know how much your reviews mean to me.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_I saw fleeting yellows in your eyes._

_You were waiting for autumn--_

_And the first morn of fall was dawning._

_I knew because_

_You were smiling._

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Straight On 'Til Morning

The soft evening breeze blew through the open window and into Takumi's half-furnished apartment. The television hummed softly but no one was watching. A few feet from the black leather sofa and the mahogany coffee table were the kitchen and a simple wooden rectangular table with two matching chairs. Boxes and dark gray traveling bags were strewn about on the floor. The smell of cooling chicken teriyaki filled the entire room, even making it through the space under the door to the bedroom down the hall.

"So you can't cook?" he chuckled merrily.

Akane blushed and humbly chewed on an absolutely scrumptious piece of chicken. When she was done, she raised her eyes indignantly to Takumi. "Well, it's just something I haven't learned to do. No one lets me practice at home. Everytime I enter the kitchen, the house suddenly grows very quiet and then it's too late- everyone has already escaped."

Takumi laughed heartily, shaking his head in amusement. "Doesn't your mother have the patience to teach you?"

Akane paused suddenly, her eyes growing dim. "My mother died a long time ago."

A brief silence took over and the sounds of the TV seemed magnified. "I'm sorry. I just have a knack of bringing up bad memories, don't I?" he said, sincerely regretful.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. I've gotten over it. Besides, my sister, Kasumi, is kind of our mother now. It's not the same, of course, but I've learned to live with it."

"That's good. It's very brave of you… to deal with the passing of your mother in such a way. I, for one, think that death shouldn't all be about remorse and should haves and would haves and could haves. Sometimes, people get too caught up with the loss that they forget their loved ones entirely, the moments they'd shared that they couldn't have spent with anyone else. It's ironic, in that sense."

Akane smiled at him, her eyes glowing with admiration. It was like he had reached into her mind and put her abstract thoughts into real words. "Yeah, it is."

Takumi grinned at her, wiping the sides of his mouth with a napkin. "You should do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Smile."

"I smile."

"No, smile like that. For real."

"Right now, I don't think I even know how. It just happened." _Ranma always made me smile like that… but he never noticed._

Takumi stood up, grabbing the dishes and heading to the sink. Akane made a move to follow him but he stopped her and insisted she remain in her seat. She headed to the couch and pretended to watch TV. _Ranma. _There was a cereal commercial on. _Ranma. _A little boy was shaking the hand of a cartoon squirrel holding a box of cornflakes. _Ranma. _The jingle sounded like something. _Ranma…_

"So." His voice startled her out of her daze. "Have you finished unpacking yet?"

"No," she said, looking emptily at him, "not yet."

He put his hands behind his head and leaned back, closing his eyes. The gesture reminded Akane so much of a certain someone that she stared at him in bewilderment, like she was wondering if the guy beside her really was a different person.

"What?" he said, eyelids fluttering to stare at her.

_Blue eyes._

"Your eyes," she whispered softly. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"What about them?"

"They're blue." _Like Ranma's, _she added mentally. She made the uncanny connection even though Takumi's were a deeper shade of almost purple, although in the light, the color lightened considerably. Akane stared deeply into his eyes, not really seeing the almost child-like azure but a sort of dusty tone… Eyes that always remained the same… Girl... Boy… the same blue-gray orbs that glowed with clear speckles when they reflected sunlight, the same blue-gray orbs that looked down at her with affection she never really quite understood.

Takumi smiled at her in wonder. "Yeah, they always have been."

Akane swiftly turned back to the television and then stood up, walking over to the dinner table and grabbing her sweater.

"I have to go," she said hastily. "Thank you for dinner. And please give your aunt my thanks for letting me stay here."

"Akane-" he started, but she had already closed the door.

* * *

That night, when Ranma arrived at the Tendo dojo, the whole house was already silent. Through the open window, he crept into the room he and Genma often shared. His father wasn't around anymore and he figured Genma had already gone home to Nodoka, who was likely pissed at the man for leaving her alone for so long.

Ranma felt like a stranger in the quiet house, almost like a burglar, what with the creeping around in the dark. He never felt that way when Akane was still around. But then he realized, _everywhere_ Akane had been was home.

Silently, he started packing. His movements were quick and soundless; he didn't want anyone to find out what he was about to do, or rather, where he was going. He didn't really have a specific destination in mind; all his senses were just telling him to leave, run away and don't return until he found himself, until he knew exactly what he wanted. Here in Nerima, there were just too many people wanting things for him and he didn't know anymore which end was up, which of those dreams were theirs and which were his.

Securing the sleeping bag to his backpack, he turned to the door and slid it open. He tiptoed down the hall and stopped in front of a very familiar-looking yellow duck. Akane's door. Akane's empty room. Before he knew what he was doing, he had stepped inside.

Everything was in place and it was hard to imagine that, just a few hours ago, a young girl had been sleeping there, as she had done for years. The room even smelled like her- strawberries and vanilla and a faint whiff of the detergent Kasumi liked to use.

Kneeling down beside her bed, his backpack still slung over his left shoulder, he ran his hand along the white sheets. In his cloudy mind, he could've sworn they were still warm from her body. He sighed softly, taking one of her pillows and burying his face in it. He inhaled long and deep, knowing it would probably be the last time he would be able to smell that sweet mix of strawberry and vanilla.

Finally, he put the pillow back in its place and half-heartedly stood up. He turned towards her desk and rummaged through her drawers for something. He found a small picture of her amongst random pieces of paper and a few old pens. Her glowing face looked up at him, shining from the sun's rays, a girlish grin on her face. She was wearing a sunhat that she pulled down by the sides with her slender fingers. Carefully, he put it in his pocket. Something obstructed its way and he shook his head with frustration.

Giving her shadowed room one last look, he approached her open window and slipped out into the night.

* * *

_I watched them through the window. They didn't even notice me standing there, watching them, watching as he embraced her and she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. His shirt seemed as red as ever; even through the glass, I saw. The color made me dizzy and I felt like I was three again, watching as they carried Mom away in a white stretcher. I didn't understand then, why Kasumi and Daddy were crying, and Nabiki was hugging me close to her heaving chest, but I knew, for some reason I knew, that when the white car disappeared around the bend, it was never coming back with Mom._

_Even as the sun beat down on my back, all I could feel was that seemingly endless cold, as I pressed my forehead onto the glass. A tear slid down my cheek before I started running away, away from them, away from the lies I told myself, away from my own insistent desperation. At first I tried to convince myself that I didn't care… But I did! I did!_

_I had assumed so many things… and I've never been so wrong. He didn't love me after all. Somehow, I knew it was bound to happen; he was going to choose someone else. But I just thought that maybe he would see me as something more than what everyone else assumed I was. I guess there really wasn't more to me in the first place. But I was so sure I was more… More than my father's daughter, more than a little girl desperate to have a mother to cling to, more than just another face in the yearbook._

_But maybe that's what I had wanted to believe. Maybe I had created this entirely different person so I could go on living what I wanted life to be. Anyway, reality hurts like hell._

* * *

"What you mean airen go?" Shampoo yelled angrily at Kasumi.

"He left, Shampoo," Soun reiterated, comforting his daughter with a slight squeeze of her trembling hand.

"How you know?" the young girl hissed indignantly, suspicion gleaming from her dark eyes.

"His mother called and he wasn't home. He definitely is not in here either. No one has seen him since yesterday morning, Shampoo. And he's packed all his clothes and a sleeping bag," Soun explained patiently.

Kasumi stood and took the ramen Shampoo had delivered, making her way to the kitchen.

"Where Ranma go? Why he leave?"

"We don't know, Shampoo. We don't know when he'll be back either."

Shampoo stood up and turned to leave. Soun was sure the girl wasn't quite ready to accept the facts just yet. She was probably going to try and find Ranma.

Or hunt Akane down.

Vaguely, Soun wondered why Ukyou hadn't showed up yet.

* * *

"Where do you think he'd gone?"

"Away," she said plainly, tying her apron behind her.

"What were you doing last night anyway, stalking him?"

"I was just trying to make sure he left safely." _Trying to make sure no one followed him._

"What? Why?" he sounded genuinely surprised and Ukyou remembered that no one new about her and Ranma yet. She decided it would be better if things remained that way.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you let him go?" Suspicion gleamed from his brown eyes, searching her face for any sign of discomfort.

"You don't have to know the answer to that."

He stayed silent, taking the last piece of his okonomiyaki and finally turning to go.

"You're not going to tell me where he'd gone and why, are you?" he said bitterly, his back to her.

"You're right."

He pushed the door open and stepped outside, but before he'd let his other foot touch the pavement, she gave him one last message.

"Oh, and Ryouga-honey?" He turned to look at her. "You're always welcome here."

* * *

"You're starting next week Monday. Understood?"

The woman tapped her pen on the desk impassively. Her black-framed eyeglasses hung limply around her chubby neck. She stared at the young woman in front of her with nonchalance only a person who hadn't seen enough of life could possess. Akane guessed her new boss was in her mid-forties. Everything about the woman was mid-forty- from the few strands of gray hair peeking from her ponytail to the wide glaring fingernails painted bright red.

"You mean I'm hired?"

The woman stopped tapping the pen and the buzz of the exhaust fan filled the silence. She laid two burly hands flat on the desk and pulled herself towards the ledge. Her generous bosom lay gloriously on a folder. Moving like a predator, maybe more like a widowed middle school principal, she leaned forward to stare at her new apprentice.

"Yes, lassie, you're hired. What do you think I meant?"

Akane gulped and stood up, bowing her gratefulness. The woman sort of reminded her of Nabiki, only scarier.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ebisawa."

* * *

"How was it?" Takumi stood to grin at her.

"I got my first job!"

"That's great!" he said, opening the door for her. Outside the store, the wind was chilly even though it was a little past noon. "We should celebrate. I know a good ice cream parlor near here. My treat."

Akane smiled brightly at him. Slowly, she was becoming more and more comfortable with Takumi. It was almost hard to believe they'd met only the day before. And it was getting harder to believe she's left Ranma too.

She shook her head, steering her thoughts in another direction. In a few days, she'd be in her new school. She was a bit disappointed that the university she picked had irregular schedules. She had just graduated from high school and she wouldn't even be able to enjoy even a week of relaxation.

But then again, she had wanted to move away as soon as possible. She applied for only one university, a part of her hesitant to go, and a part of her insisting she do so.

She shook her head again. She did not like where her thoughts were always leading. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, tossing and turning in her bed before finally getting too tired to cry some more.

"We're here," Takumi said. He opened the glass door for her and she stepped inside the cool shack.

_Ranma never opened doors for me._

* * *

A/N: How are you guys liking it so far? I know, I know, this chapter was kinda short. The coming chapters will be more interesting, I promise. This was sort of a filler and just a build up for the more exciting events.

Mrs. Ebisawa is an original character, of course. Again, I don't know whether or not her name means anything. I, again, just picked it out from a list of Japanese surnames. Heheh. If I've got glitches in my story, you know you guys are free to tell me.


	4. Once Upon a Dream

A/N: I live! Here's chapter 3. Boy, I sure hope you guys aren't getting bored of my story. The pace is picking up a little bit and a lot of things are going to happen so please bear with me. Thank you so much for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me.

Standard disclaimers apply.

_

* * *

_

_Somehow the dimness seemed strange_

_Even as that one single star_

_Switched off its own dismal flame._

_Shadows upon shadows._

_Hope against hope._

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 3: Once Upon a Dream

Ryoga had been wandering around for days, trying to find the Tendo dojo. Actually, he'd given up on the second day and had decided to try and find Ranma but Irony was indeed very fond of him and he found himself back in Nerima.

He had lost count of how many times he'd passed the same alley hours ago and he slumped onto the ground in despair. He wished someone would find him. Never mind his pride; the past few days had been emotionally draining and he just wanted to get something done. He looked behind him, at the junk-filled alleyway. He stood up and was about to resume wandering when something caught his eye.

It was a yellow book, sitting on two lumpy garbage bags. He stepped over a few pieces of rotting wood and cat poo and picked up the familiar-looking book.

_Could it be?_

He studied the object, turning it this way and that. He was positive it was what he thought it was. _Akane's journal._ He'd seen it too many times before, as P-chan. It was covered with dust but was nonetheless unmistakably yellow.

Handling it like some sacred thing from another world, he opened it and turned to the first page. It was definitely Akane's handwriting neatly scrawled on the white paper. The moment he laid eyes on the entry, his mind had searched for a certain name and there it was, written in much the same way as other words but managing to stare prominently out from the muddled sentences. _Ranma. Ranma. Ranma._

The wind blew and Ryoga quickly shut the book, instantly feeling guilty at the mere thought of intruding in Akane's deepest, most secret thoughts and emotions.

* * *

"Wow, Ayabito sure knows torture," Akane said exasperatedly, kicking a small rock on the sidewalk. It had been a long day. College life was tiring, but at least there wasn't a horde of boys waiting for her every morning. She was definitely grateful there were many others who rivaled her in the physical department. She had gotten asked out more than twice but refused any offers. She felt she wasn't quite ready to start a relationship with anyone yet. 

"Yeah, I've heard. Glad I'm not taking his class," Takumi replied, his voice thick with emotion. Absently, he put his hands inside his pockets and let his eyes wander through the several stores they were passing.

"I still can't believe how cold-blooded the old bat is. Intelligent, but definitely heartless."

"Well, Philosophy isn't supposed to be a walk in the park. At least he gets his points across, ne?"

"Yeah, but still, he didn't have to keep ratting on poor Chieko-san like that. She was in tears when class ended. I heard she was dropping Philosophy."

"Really?" Takumi's voice sounded disappointed. "I was hoping you'd befriend her so you could hook her up with me," he added as a joke.

Akane slapped his shoulder good-naturedly, a chuckle rising from her chest. "Stop already. You've dated half of the girls in the university and haven't decided on one yet," she said mischievously. "And it's only been two weeks."

"Hey, hey, it's not my fault I'm such a babe magnet," he replied in mock arrogance, running his fingers through his brown hair.

Akane laughed and slapped his shoulder again. "Sure, how can anyone resist?"

As they rounded the corner that would take them to their apartment building, a large brown cat stepped in front of Akane, meowing loudly. Startled, she dropped her things on the pavement and Takumi bent down to help her pick them up. Pens and pieces of paper were strewn about the cement and Akane fumbled tremulously for her things. She couldn't succeed in picking up anything; her hands were shaking so wildly.

"What's wrong, Akane-chan?" Takumi said, gathering the last of her things and handing them to her.

She stared at him with wild eyes, leaning back on a post and taking deep breaths. The cat had long departed and Akane clutched at her chest, relieved. She hadn't taken her things from Takumi; she hadn't quite steadied her hands enough to do so.

"It was just a cat, Akane-chan… It's ok," he cooed, helping her up.

"S-sorry… I w-was…"

"I didn't know you were afraid of cats."

Akane didn't explain, taking her things from him.

_Ranma hates cats._

"Akane-chan?" Takumi asked worriedly. "Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine," she replied, snapping herself back to reality. "Hey, you got a lot of work to do?"

"No, why?"

"I kinda want to make a detour." She desperately needed to drive her mind elsewhere.

* * *

She kept talking about nonsense, hot, steaming, beautiful chocolate in front of them. She wouldn't let the conversation lapse. The sounds of ownerless voices would fill the silence, and the smell of brewing coffee would invade her senses if she paused to breathe. 

"How was your day?" Fake smile.

"You have a favorite teacher yet?" Tapping fingers.

"I know someone who likes you." Shaky laugh.

"Take her out on a date." Nervous giggle.

"Can you help me with this paper I'm working on?"

Takumi shifted in his seat. Akane was acting strangely. For the past thirty minutes, she'd been bordering on hysteria. She couldn't stop fidgeting and her eyes seemed swollen, like she was trying not to cry.

"Chocolate is good for every-"

"AKANE!" he stopped her finally.

Silence.

"No! I hate cats. I prefer dogs. What about y-"

"Akane, stop!" he said, putting his arms around her. "It's all right. Cry. It's okay to cry. No one will know," he added, like a promise. He was surprised at himself, at how well he could read her. Akane was the kind of person who thought crying was a sign of weakness and the kind that wouldn't want to show weakness. She was talkative when she didn't want to think about something… or someone. It happened sometimes, when suddenly she would start talking about little things he knew she didn't really care about. At first he thought it was a bit odd but as they grew steadily closer, he had come to the conclusion that it was the way she kept herself intact, the way she tried to forget. It was brave, but sad.

"He hates cats. I never want to see a cat again!"

But oh, Takumi knew cats weren't the only things that reminded her of Ranma.

* * *

Shampoo sighed wearily. "Where airen go?" she whispered, perched on a high tree branch. The sun was setting and the wind was getting too chilly for comfort. She was tired and she wanted to go back to the Nekohanten. She knew she was not much farther from her Amazon village now but she couldn't go there. The elders would banish her if they found out she'd lost Ranma; it was disgraceful. 

She sighed again. She could go back to Nerima, of course, but then Cologne would likely be infuriated with her. She hadn't informed the old lady of her plans. When she found out that Ranma had gone, her pride had pushed her to look for him alone. She was sure Cologne would have tried to stop her from further pursuing Ranma.

But Shampoo loved Ranma, and she wasn't going to just give him up. She had always managed to find him before and had never failed to once more regain her role as his fiancée. She didn't care why Ranma had left, or if he wanted to be found.

Eyes skillfully scanning the horizon and the vast forestry around her, Shampoo suddenly became well aware of her isolation. She was desperate to see smoke from a possible campfire or a torn strip of cloth from her fiancé's shirt, but all she saw was the softly rustling greenery, all she could hear was the sounds of nature.

"Where airen go!" she repeated to herself, racking her brain for anywhere else he might be.

What time was it? She'd been looking for days and still found no trace of the martial artist. She'd lost count of how many days she'd been away from home, hardly even cared. All she knew was that Ranma meant her honor and she had to find him. All she knew was that Ranma couldn't leave her hanging just like that.

Strengthened by her thirst for vengeance, Shampoo left her perch and proceeded to set up camp. Tomorrow, she would search another part of the forest.

* * *

Takumi and Akane stepped out of the coffeehouse. Sunlight streaked faintly along the darkening horizon and stores were closing up for the day. 

Akane remained silent, eyes downcast. When she got like this, Takumi knew better than to bother her and leave her to her musings. Akane was the type who didn't like to be bothered when she was thinking about something important; she had made this clear from the very first day they had met.

Takumi suddenly stopped walking, eyes pausing dangerously on something.

Akane swerved towards her friend. "What is it?" she asked, curious. She turned again, following his eyes. It was a group of seemingly ordinary people huddled in a street corner farther up the street. Akane recognized some of them as students from their university. One girl she recognized from her English class. She always sat at the back of the room and chewed gum.

"What is it?" she repeated, turning back towards Takumi.

"Stay away from him," he said firmly.

"From who?"

"Akimoto Ekiken," he replied, crossing the street and walking towards their apartment building.

"Why?" Akane followed him inside.

Takumi sighed and turned to her. "He's trouble."

* * *

He stared at the journal in his hands. He licked his lips and swiped at the sweat forming on his forehead. 

_Should I?_

Even as P-chan, he'd held on to his honor and refused to even glimpse at what Akane was always writing down. But now, with no one in sight, Akane especially, the temptation seemed sweet as honey. It called out to him: _Read! Read! Indulge, Ryoga… Indulge just this once._

Nobody could fault him for wanting to know what lay in the deepest recesses of Akane's mind and heart. He loved her and not knowing if she loved him back was gnawing at his conscience. For so long, he'd wondered about what she really felt about Ranma. While she was kind and affable to both Ryoga and P-chan, she was snappy and arrogant to Ranma. That was the little slither of hope Ryoga clung to. Even as he cuddled to her chest at night and listened to her in her sleep, whispering a name that was not his, he enumerated the reasons Akane would choose him over Ranma.

_I'm your friend, Akane, _he wanted to tell her. _I can be so much more._

It was true. He _was_ her friend. It was P-chan she ran to when she was upset. It was P-chan's fur that welcomed her tears when she was alone in her room.

_Me. P-chan._

But then, she thought her little pet was nothing more. He knew it was wrong to deceive her, to make her believe her secrets fell upon innocent ears, but somehow, he reveled in having some sort of port key to her mind. It was something he could hold over Ranma's head. _You don't know her like I do!_

He sat under a tree and leaned back against its trunk. The yellow of the book's cover teased his eyes. _Open me!_

How would he resist the opportunity so carelessly presented before him? To delve into his beloved's thoughts, finally know what she truly felt? Bring an end to his emotional dilemma?

Sighing, he opened the journal.

* * *

A/N: I had no idea about Japanese schooling and such so I just made do with what my resources told me. 

The school year begins in April after a ten-day spring vacation. There are three terms: April to July, September to December, and January to March. The children have six weeks of summer holidays and ten days off in the winter. In the past, classes were held six days a week, but Saturday classes are now being phased out. Classes are large, with up to 40 students in both primary and secondary school. The language of instruction is Japanese, but English is a compulsory subject after junior high school. From: http:www.between.ne.jp/sij/en/ryugaku/gakunenreki.html and

Anyway, Akimoto Ekiken is another one of my own characters. Again, I don't know if his name means anything and if it does, please let me know.

I hope you guys are enjoying reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you so much to those who reviewed, especially to jan-I-am, who is a wonderful author and one of my favorites. Plug: Check out jan-I-am's "Sight". It's one of the most moving stories I've ever read.

Thanks again! Your reviews mean a lot to me!


	5. I Know You

A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience with me and my story. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Standard disclaimers apply.

_

* * *

_

_I stood against tempests;_

_The cold was unrelenting even_

_As I offered them my ceasing voice._

_And they devoured_

_Every last drop.

* * *

_

Chapter 4: I Know You

He was hungry for Kasumi's cooking. He wanted a long, hot bath. He wanted a warm, cozy bed. But Ranma didn't want to come home. Besides all the comforts Nerima could provide, there was nothing that could make him go back.

_I don't miss Akane, _he told himself.

How many days had it been? He'd lost count already and he couldn't care less. He had no particular destination, a mere wanderer searching for purpose and identity. Once, he knew his purpose and he had a firm grip on who he was, but Akane had taken all that with her when she left him in that train station, the engines still roaring in his ears, her words forever etched in his mind, his heart fallen empty and broken on the train tracks.

He wondered if anyone was trying to find him. It was likely that Shampoo would be doing just that but he was confident she wouldn't succeed. Saotome Ranma wouldn't be found when he didn't want to be found. He smirked at the idea.

He was going to return when he'd become strong enough to beat Happosai with a flick of his finger. He was going to return when he'd found a cure for his curse. He was going to return when he'd become good enough for Akane.

He pushed that thought aside. Of course he wasn't doing this for Akane. Why would he waste all of his precious time for that stupid tomboy? She wasn't worth all that anyway. She left him and in Ranma's mind, that was all she had done.

And she had said it: _I love you._

The words rang strangely in his ears. His anger blurred any other memory he had of her but those words sounded clear in his head. _I love you._

Why would she have said that when she was about to leave? Ranma was convinced she did it out of spite. It was her way of getting back at him for always making her angry, for those names he had called her, for those times he refused to eat her cooking. She knew it would drive him crazy, to have him believe she cared for him so that some guilt-stricken notion would visit him every night, telling him that he had broken her heart and that he had ruined her life. If it were true, then Akane could have the last laugh and slap it to his face; she had succeeded in tormenting him with thoughts of _what if's _and _should have's_ and _maybe's_.

Growling, Ranma stoked the fire with a stick. He was boiling hot water for himself. It had rained that morning and he had been female the whole day. His backpack lay beside him in a dusty heap.

On his other side, he had already spread out his sleeping bag. He stared at it and was surprised to find himself drawing out a long, deep breath. No matter how much he denied it to himself, leading a hermit life wasn't as easy as he thought it was. All he did was train, walk, eat, bathe and sleep. Oh, and occasionally he had to fight off predators. And another fact remained constant: he was lonely. He hadn't had any contact with a human being for days, possibly weeks, and it was starting to madden him a bit. He was afraid he'd start talking to his hand or rocks and trees if he kept this solitary life much longer.

The thoughts of Akane and that day at the train station didn't help much to ease the loneliness he felt. He hadn't even talked to anyone about it, choosing instead to vent out his frustrations through kicks and punches. The challenge Akane's leaving planted in his mind egged him on. He wanted her to be sorry she ever left, wanted to prove to himself that she was wrong in doing so. He _needed _to see her regret ever making him feel so worthless.

He poured the hot water over his head, feeling the familiar tingle streak down his spine to accommodate his change. His shirt hung from his shoulders perfectly and he felt the waistband of his pants tighten.

Almost automatically, he reached into his pockets and fingered the object there. He shook his head in defeat and decided he had to get rid of that habit.

A rustle to his left alerted his senses of possible danger. He stood up abruptly, preparing to dodge an attack, whether human or animal. To his surprise, a pretty girl stepped out from the shadows.

She said something in Chinese and Ranma narrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment. "Nani?" he said stupidly, dropping his stance. The girl didn't look like she was about to attack. She held a laundry basket on her head.

"Who you?" she replied in broken Japanese. Carefully and apprehensively, she set her basket on the ground.

"I'm just a wanderer."

"I see. Training, yes?" She smiled brightly at him and Ranma instantly felt at ease with her.

"Aa," he bowed down respectfully. "Am I intruding your territory or something?"

The girl giggled pleasantly and replied, "Yes. This our tribe's territory."

Ranma raised his head and sighed. "Oh, ok. I'll leave then."

"Stranger no leave!" she chuckled. "Wanderer welcome here."

"Really?"

"Really. But I need name."

"Saotome Ranma. What's yours?"

"An Juan."

"It's a good name. An Juan." _Peace. Graceful. _The name rolled of his tongue in a way that made his stomach jump.

* * *

His eyes were straining to keep reading. The sun had faded to a deep red along the horizon and Ryoga was depending on a streetlight to accommodate his prying. 

Well, he didn't like to think of it as prying.

There were things in that journal… things he never knew Akane ever thought about. Things that were secret and things that made his stomach churn with anger, confusion, sadness, compassion, and yes, jealousy.

Rubbing his eyes, he fought to keep calm.

_Will I ever stop being lonely? I've walked these same blasted streets for years and still, no one knows me. Everyday is like the abstract painting of a god that has no love for me—colorful, vibrant and meaningless. And everyday I have to pretend to stand in awe before it. Everyday I have to hide behind the face of the Akane Tendo they find amusing._

_Ranma… Ranma came and I thought that maybe someone up there did like me. He just always seems so valiant and strong and I am now realizing that I'd begun to expect him to be my salvation. When I'm in trouble, I always expect him to be there when I turn around, just waiting for me to say the word so he can come and rescue me. I guess it's because he gives off this aura of invincibility. Sometimes, I forget that I exist too. And that I exist not just so he can have something to protect._

_Sometimes I forget to be me. Having to pretend to want to hit something for every little damn thing does that. Having to pretend… pretend. Always pretending. Always, always pretending._

_Never, never just living my life._

Ryoga closed the journal and stood up.

* * *

She wouldn't find Ranma. She'd always had a problem with gauging a man's skills. Shampoo had a tendency to underestimate people outside of her tribe. 

And now she was paying the price.

"I should have known airen wouldn't let me find him," she said in her native tongue. "You've been playing with me all along." _I'd always been able to find you. _"I guess you're serious about it this time, huh."

She was tired and frustrated and a few days back, a boar had managed to place a nasty wound on her side. It ended up roasting over her campfire that evening of course. The gash was still sore but she had dressed it quite well and it was healing adequately.

Shampoo sighed and leaned back against the tree she was sitting under.

Although no one quite knew the real reason behind Ranma and Akane's sudden departure, she was quite convinced that Ranma should have informed her. He was, after all, her fiancé too. It infuriated her that he would just leave and not let her know why. And it infuriated her that it was because of Akane.

No matter how much the Chinese Amazon didn't want to admit it, the situation was proof of Akane's unspoken (and unaccepted) claim on Ranma. The boy left _because _of Akane. Ranma left Nerima _because_ of something Akane had done— something that hurt him deeply. And he wouldn't have been so affected if he didn't feel any sort of attachment to her.

Shampoo knew this and still she continued her search, for how many days she did not even know anymore. As the long days passed, her anger for Akane deepened but along with it, a growing acceptance of the defeat she knew was inevitably coming and yet persisted to drown itself in denial.

But of course she was never one to back down and watch another take something that she believed was rightfully hers. And she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Shampoo planned to go back home as soon as the first ray of sunlight peeked over those goddamned trees.

* * *

Nodoka was as scorching mad as when she found out about Genma and Ranma's curse. Well, that time, she had chased her husband all over Nerima with her sword. 

For three straight days.

Genma was infinitely grateful to whatever force it was that allowed his wife's energy to finally subside. He'd lost a considerable amount of pounds too. Ranma was fortunately spared because Akane managed to convince his mother that he wasn't responsible for all their bad luck and that Genma was the one to blame.

Nodoka woke up gagged and bound three days later and after great lengths of time of nervous stuttering and sweating, deliberation and explanation, she finally found it in her heart to forgive her moronic ass for a husband in hopes for a better future as a complete (and happy) family with her long lost son.

And now that same moronic ass for a husband she had so benevolently forgiven was hell bent on getting even _more_ drunk than he already was and was currently sitting on the couch, spitting out all sorts of tuneless and unrecognizable songs to the already raucous television. All this while her son was out somewhere in the world, probably drowning in misery, possibly fighting off some monster, and absolutely leaving no trace or message pertaining to his whereabouts whatsoever.

For more days than she cared to count, the bastard people liked to refer to as Genma had been driving her up the wall. And today, he had finally succeeded. As a matter of fact, she wasn't anywhere _near _the wall anymore and had flown off and past the ceiling.

A vein twitched in the poor woman's temple.

"SAOTOME GENMA!"

The ass in question promptly fell off the couch in unrefined terror. _Uh-oh, _he thought and almost instantly, he sobered.

"Y-yes, dear?"

"This is all your fault," she growled, stomping off towards him. He cringed and scrambled under the coffee table laden with numerous jars of sake. _And only moments ago I was using this table as a footrest, _he mused bitterly.

"H-honey, calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down! Calm down while our son is out somewhere and probably starving to death! My poor Ranma… He must miss his mother's cooking! And this is your fault!" she cried vehemently.

"What! Why does it always gotta be me? The boy took off on his own!"

"You pushed them to this! You and Soun! If you had just let them talk things out for themselves…"

And so began another agonizing night for, presumably, the biggest ass in Nerima.

* * *

Another day. Another tedious day of walking along the same corridors, the same streets. 

Seeing the same faces. And not one of those faces was the one she wanted to see the most.

Oh, there were times when she wasn't thinking of him, but those times were brief and surreal. Most often than not, she found herself withdrawing from other people (except Takumi, who always seemed to know when and how exactly to talk to her). Sometimes, she thought that maybe things could get better and that maybe she was learning to be alone, learning to accept the fact that she would always be alone, but those times were also brief and surreal and she would lay awake in her bed at night thinking how foolish and idealistic it was of her to entertain thoughts of better tomorrows.

Endless thinking, thinking, thinking.

"Tendo," a croaky voice stopped her in the hallway. He was leaning on one of the lockers and staring at her.

She turned and recognized the boy Takumi had told her to stay away from a few days back. "Akimoto Ekiken," she replied.

"I'm surprised you know me."

"You're more popular than you think."

He chuckled—a low, dangerous, unpleasant sound. "I've been watching you." He _had_ been keeping an eye on her. Somehow, there was something about her that tickled the back of his mind. He was strangely drawn to her. Maybe it was her odd disposition—she was friendly and cheery enough but there was a peculiar coldness about her that allowed her to seem withdrawn and yet let her stand distinctly in a crowd.

"Why, pray tell?" she challenged him.

"Are you sad, Tendo?"

"What's it to you if I am?"

Ekiken sighed and stood straight. He was quite short but still taller than her. He stared directly into her eyes, waiting for her flinch. Instead, Akane held his gaze. He had light brown eyes that were steady and… dull. They would have been beautiful eyes if they hadn't looked so predatory.

"Let's stop these questions right now. We're not getting anywhere," he said, the hints of mischief replaced with a dangerous seriousness. "I like you, Tendo. And because I do, I'm helping you out a bit."

Akane looked at him in confusion and he just smirked, taking something from his pocket and handing them to her. Akane stared at the pills in her palm and looked back up at him.

"I'm not taking this. You're asking the wrong pers-"

"Akimoto Ekiken never makes mistakes. It's no big deal. It's on me. For now," he said, turning his back to her and walking away. "I don't like to see pretty things sad, see."

Akane just stared after him in shock.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Happy New Year, guys! Sorry for the long delays. I hope you're not getting bored. 

Of course, An Juan is another original character. 'An' means 'peace' and 'Juan' means 'beautiful' or 'graceful'… Yep. You guessed it. She is absolutely going to be Akane's opposite.

Watch out for the next chapter all right? Have a good year everyone! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They help out a lot… so review some more! Heheh.


End file.
